


[PODFIC] A Building of Bridges

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Lestrade didn't know Sherlock knew how to make friends, Mute!John, Muteness, PTSD John, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock making friends, atypical selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would ever send Sherlock in to defuse a stand-off; but on one unlikely day, that’s exactly what happened. </p><p> <br/>“Congratulations, Lestrade,” he called out sarcastically. “You’re traumatizing a war veteran.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pengke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Building of Bridges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711841) by [pengke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengke/pseuds/pengke). 



> Thank you to pengke for letting me read this! 
> 
> I'll be posting chapter 2 (the final chapter) in about a week.

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uzpiaogdc5y9z8t/A_Building_of_Bridges_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_1.mp3) to download chapter 1mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tz1td7ntojxsr87/A_Building_of_Bridges_%5BPODFIC%5D.mp3) to download complete work

Please feel free to leave comments, I'd love to hear from you!


	2. Chapter 2

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a1md4877iys3rzp/A_Building_of_Bridges_%5BPODFIC%5D_chapter_2.mp3) to download chapter 2 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tz1td7ntojxsr87/A_Building_of_Bridges_%5BPODFIC%5D.mp3) to download complete work

Please feel free to leave comments, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
